1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an anti-corrosive material, a wire with a terminal, and a wire harness. More specifically, the present invention relates to an anti-corrosive material, a wire with a terminal including a sealing member formed by curing the anti-corrosive material, and a wire harness including the wire with a terminal.
2. Related Art
Use of aluminum wires in coated wires for wire harnesses has been increasing to reduce the weights of vehicles, and thus increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicles. Metal terminals to be connected to aluminum wires are usually formed of copper or copper alloys having excellent electrical properties. Such a difference in material between the conductor of the coated wires and the metal terminal readily leads to corrosion of the joint connecting the conductor and the metal terminals. An anti-corrosive material is thus required to prevent corrosion of the joints.
In the related art, a coated wire with a terminal is disclosed that uses an anti-corrosive material containing a thermoplastic polyamide resin as a main component, and having a tensile lap-shear strength of 6 N/mm2 or more for a bundle of aluminum wires, an elongation rate of 100% or more, and a moisture absorbing rate of 1.0% or less (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-103266).
In addition, there is disclosed a technique of providing a female crimp terminal having a crimp portion to be crimped to a wire exposed portion of a coated wire including aluminum core wires, the crimp portion includes a highly functional scaling member formed of an organic material and having a predetermined compression set or hardness (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-80682). There is also disclosed crimping of a barrel piece of the crimp portion so as to continuously and integrally surround the wire from the leading end of the exposed portion of the coated wire through the leading end of an insulation coating to a region posterior to the leading end of the insulating coating.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-103266, the joint between the metal terminal and the wire is covered with a predetermined anti-corrosive material to prevent corrosion of the joint. Unfortunately, the entire joint should be covered with an anti-corrosive material having a sufficient thickness to ensure sufficient anti-corrosive performance, although such an anti-corrosive material applied in a large amount sometimes results in an excessively increased dimension of the anti-corrosive material as compared to the dimension of the joint. For this reason, the anti-corrosive material cannot be inserted into the cavity of a connector housing during accommodation of the metal terminal in the connector housing in some cases. Such application of the anti-corrosive material in a large amount causes a need to increase the dimension of the opening of the cavity of the connector housing, leading to a change in design of the connector housing. In this case, existing connector housings cannot be used.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-80682, a wire exposed portion of the coated wire is crimped with two barrel pieces. Unfortunately, invasion of water from the gap between the barrel pieces cannot be sufficiently prevented even with a sealing member disposed over the barrel pieces, so that corrosion may be generated.
The present invention has been made in consideration of these problems of the conventional techniques. An object of the present invention is to provide an anti-corrosive material which can prevent corrosion of joints connecting metal terminals and wires for a long time while preventing an increase in the outer dimensions of the joints, a wire with a terminal including the anti-corrosive material, and a wire harness including the wire.